Typhlosion
|name=Typhlosion | jname=(バクフーン Bakufuun) |image=157Typhlosion.png |border= |ndex=157 |evofrom=Quilava |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= tye-FLOW-shun |hp=78 |atk=84 |def=78 |satk=109 |sdef=85 |spd=100 |total=534 |species=Volcano Pokémon |type= |height=5'07" |weight=175.3 lbs. |ability=Blaze Flash Fire (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Typhlosion (Japanese: バクフーン Bakufuun) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region, evolved from Quilava and Cyndaquil. It has the highest total base stat of all the Johto Starters. Appearance Typhlosion looks like a wolverine with a mane of spiky flames around its neck. Unlike it's other evolutions, it has a more badger-like appearance. It is mostly yellow with a turquoise back. Special abilities Typhlosion has the ability Blaze and the Dream World ability Flash Fire. Blaze raises -type moves when Typhlosion's HP is below 1/3while Flash Fire powers up Fire-type moves when hit by one instead of taking damage. Evolution Typhlosion is the evolved form of Quilava as of level 36. Typhlosion is the final form of Cyndaquil. In the anime Jimmy has a Typhlosion in the anime in Legend of Thunder. Two Typhlosions also in AG015: Gonna Rule the School! and Poetry Commotion! respectively. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Typhlosion| goldsilver=Evolve Quilava| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Quilava| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Quilava| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Quilava| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Typhlosion| Trozei=Endless Level 52 Forever Level 2 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Evolve Quilava| PMD2=Deep Dark Crater (B6F-B9F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| }} Pokédex entries | name=Typhlosion| gold=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.| silver=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions.| crystal=When heat from its body causes the air around it to shimmer, this is a sign that it is ready to battle.| ruby=Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.| sapphire=Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.| emerald=It can hide behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intense flames. Typhlosion create blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.| firered=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions.| leafgreen=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.| diamond=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself.| pearl=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself.| platinum=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself.| heartgold=If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames.| soulsilver=It has a secret, devastating move. It rubs its blazing fur together to cause huge explosions.| black=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. | white=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. | black 2=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. | white 2=It attacks using blasts of fire. It creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself. | }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |gldspr=Typhlosion G.png |gldsprs=Typhlosion Shiny G.png |slvspr=Typhlosion S.png |slvsprs=Typhlosion Shiny S.png |cryspr=Typhlosion C.gif |crysprs=Typhlosion Shiny C.gif |IIback=Typhlosion Back II.png |IIbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back II.png |rbysapspr=Typhlosion RS.png |rbysapsprs=Typhlosion Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Typhlosion E.gif |emeraldsprs=Typhlosion Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Typhlosion RS.png |frlgsprs=Typhlosion Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Typhlosion Back III.png |IIIbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Typhlosion DPPt.png |dpsprs=Typhlosion Shiny DPPt.png |ptspr=Typhlosion DPPt.png |ptsprs=Typhlosion Shiny DPPt.png |hgssspr=Typhlosion HGSS.png |hgsssprs=Typhlosion Shiny HGSS.png |IVback=Typhlosion Back IV.png |IVbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=TyphlosionBW.gif |bwsprs=Typhlosion Shiny BW.png |Vback=Typhlosion Back V.png |Vbacks=Typhlosion Shiny Back V.png }} Origins Typhlosion appears to be based off a porcupine with traits of a wolverine or a honey badger. While its name comes from the words typhoon and explosion. Trivia *Typhlosion is the first and only -type final evolution of a Starter Pokémon not to be dual-typed. *Typhlosion is the only Fire-type Final Evolution of a Starter Pokémon that can only know Flare Blitz via breeding. *Typhlosion, along with its pre-evolutions, is the only pure Fire-type Pokémon evolutionary line to know Eruption. * Typhlosion's stat match with Charizard's. Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon